Teaching Inuyasha
by Rose Royce
Summary: Basically what the title says. Me and my friends teach Inuyasha and the rest school stuff, like English. Interesting, Inuyasha reading at a first grade level...[EDUCATIONAL]


:M'kay, Here is another story! Review if you will, and that's all I have to say...:

:S. Devilin:

* * *

I've always wondered, what if Inuyasha and friends just HAPPNED to come to the future, and what will happen then? Who will teach them English and the ridiculousness of the Crusades? Not a regular teacher. They have to start from the beginning, at least start from kindergarten level for all of them. But can you really see Inuyasha sitting in a tiny chair surrounded by bug-eyed brats, or hear a kindergarten teacher telling Miroku to go to Time Out? Not me…not you.

So where am I going with this? Well…hell…it just so happens that me and my best friends are teaching them. Science, History, English, Religion, Math, Street Smarts. That isn't right, I know. Personally, as much as I love those doggy ears as much as the next fan but I can't really handle all the major characters of Inuyasha together, teaching them crap knowing they won't actually pay attention…

**Rules and Regulations**

"Okay, Serenity, me, and Brittney are going to teach you all everything you should know before you go out into the Real World," I say. Inuyasha and the rest (you know who they are) are just sitting there. OBEDIENT. Scary…no one in America is that obedient when it comes to school…

"But we are going to set up a couple of ground rules!" Serenity chimes in. I pulled out a long piece of paper that almost touched the floor of my bedroom. "But first," She took out a large cardboard box. "Put ALL of your weapons in here! That includes sutras, fans, mirrors, tops, and Saimiyosho, _Naraku._" Reluctantly, everyone but Naraku shuffled up to the box and deposited their beloved weapons inside. Sesshomaru wasn't very pleased with putting Tokujin in a "tacky brown compartment", but he has never pleased with anything as long as most of us can remember. I eye Naraku. He hasn't got up. And I KNOW he has something hidden _somewhere._

"Don't you have something to bring up here?" I ask him. Naraku haughtily said no. I smell a liar. "Get up."

"What?"

"Get. Up." I walked over to him and started to pat him down like a cop would with a convict. When I hit his pockets I reached inside and hit the jackpot: his Saimiyosho nest. "Thank you, kind sir. I'll take care of the little darlings…with some Raid®." He was staring me down, I could feel it. But I'd like to see him try to kill me. He sucks at it, everyone knows it.

"Alright the rules!" Serenity announced as I gave her the paper.

"One! No cheating!

Two! No talking while we are talking!

Three! No eating!

Four! No head-to-head combats with your siblings!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled at each other.

Five! No epic battles between enemies!" Inuyasha and Naraku shot daggers with their eyes at one another.

Six! No sexual harassment!" Sango and Kagome stared right at Miroku, who just blushed.

"No miasma!" Now everyone's looking at Naraku, expecting a protest.

"No absorbing!" It seems like everyone is picking on him.

"No demonic puppetry!" He just can't do anything, can he?

"No ruining other people's lives!" Heh…

"No stealing!" I feel sorry for that circus freak.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated. No killing. Respect everyone, even those that you just want to kill. Follow the rules, and you'll learn much faster." Serenity paused for a moment. Inuyasha took this opportunity to talk.

"Why do we even have to listen to you three wenches?" He snapped. That really pisses us off, that word "wench". It's old school, but still has the same sting of the word "bitch". In rushed behind him, angry.

"That's another thing." I growled. "You, nor anyone else, can call us or anyone else a 'wench'! Treat others the way YOU want to be treated, INUYASHA!"

Kagome, in the nick of time came to the rescue. "Inuyasha, SIT boy!" She yelled. If it wasn't for her making him slam into the hard ground, I would be dead. Kudos to her.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Serenity steps in, pulling out a chalkboard from my dining room, "time to learn something. Today we are going to learn English…"


End file.
